Admission
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Set after John gets married and moves out; there comes a time in every man's life when he needs to turn to his big brother for comfort. :-)


**Admission**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss as well as the man responsible for his existence: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Set after series 3**

Sherlock bit his lip as he looked at the big sign with Diogenes Club, he still wasn't sure whether he should go in or not, he looked around him and his mind begun to wander, he remembered everything right from when he had first met John, that had seemed like a long time ago… four years, _four years_ already! That had all changed now though ever since… he suddenly felt…lost. This last thought forced him to go in, when he entered, he saw everywhere was relatively calm. Men sat in their armchairs quietly reading the paper. He could see why Mycroft like to come here, it was peaceful, suddenly someone came up to him and smiled, Sherlock smiled and indicated that he wished to see his brother and placed his card on a silver plate. The man smiled and showed him to his office.

…

'Sherlock!' Mycroft suddenly came in, 'This _is _a surprise! To what do I owe this…Pleasure?'

Sherlock rose and looked at his brother straight in the face, for the first time, he was at a lost as to what to say, 'Mycroft… I…'

'Yes?'

He shook his head, 'You know what? Forget it! Sorry to disturb.

As he passed, Mycroft gently grabbed his arm, 'Hold it! Hold it! Sit down and have a drink I insist!' He added, upon seeing that Sherlock was about to protest.

…

They stared at each other for a while that Mycroft smiled, 'You miss him don't you?'

Sherlock looked up sharply, 'Who?'

'Father Christmas! Who do you think?'

'No! I-'

Mycroft laughed, 'Sherlock, I've known you my entire life, I can tell when you're sullen and when you're missing something or someone…'

'…I-I don't know what to do Mycroft, I'm lost.' Sherlock admitted after a pause.

His brother smiled genially, 'Sherlock its normal to feel that way, I mean you have been sharing a flat with him for… What? Almost four years now?'

'Yeah…' Sherlock nodded and Mycroft smiled as he watched his little brother fidget nervously, 'I- just…' He looked up at him, 'I just… don't really know how to react…'

Mycroft placed a hand on his shoulder, 'Feel a bit sad, brood but don't bottle it up, just get it out of your system.'

'I-I wasn't _that _bad to live with was I?'

'Oh no! Far worse if Mrs Hudson's accounts are anything to go by…'

Sherlock actually managed to laugh slightly, 'He shook his head, I'm sorry, I guess I just felt a bit… numb.'

Mycroft smiled, '…And you came to see me, I'm touched.'

'Yeah well, as I'm stuck with you for a big brother, may as well find a use for you!' Sherlock smiled and Mycroft laughed, 'Oh well, I'd better get going.'

'You sure you're alright?'

'Yeah! M' fine, you know me!'

'It won't change anything you know, you're still friends Sherlock, he's just making a few personal life changes that's all.' Mycroft added, looking at him almost affectionately.

'Well, that's one way of looking at it.' Sherlock replied bitterly, 'I suppose the day will come when you meet someone and you will desert me too!'

'What? And leave you to your own devices?' Mycroft shook his head, 'Not a chance!'

Sherlock smiled and nodded, 'Oh I know! I'm just being silly, it's just a bit of a shock…'

Mycroft smiled, 'I know, but it isn't the end of the world.'

The two brothers looked at each other than Sherlock smiled, 'Oh well, I'd best be going.'

'You sure?'

He looked at his brother and suddenly felt warm, 'Yeah. Anyway…' He suddenly grinned, 'Can I run through there screaming?'

'You do and I shall eject you personally!'

'I'd like to see you try!'

'Sherlock?' Mycroft called after him, 'Try not to worry, I'm sure none of this has even entered John's head, it'll just be slightly more complicated that's all.'

'Ideal! I love complicated!'

Mycroft smiled as he watched his little brother leave and was pleased to witness him bounce back.

**There you go guys! Sorry it's a bit brief but the Holmes brothers aren't great with sharing their emotions are they? Lol! :-D**


End file.
